1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to projectiles. More specifically, the present invention relates to the construction of bladed projectiles, particularly a spherical projectile having a plurality of blades disposed thereabout. The present invention incorporates a means to attach blades to the surface of the spherical projectile to increase the injurious capacity of the projectile. Moreover, the blades may be removed and replaced when they have become dulled through use. Alternatively, the projectile may be constructed of a single piece of material, with the blades formed integrally with the remainder of the projectile.
2, Description of the Prior Art
Due to the novel construction of the present invention, there is little, if any, prior art which relates to the invention as described and claimed. However, there are a number of spherical projectiles disclosed by the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,033,105 issued to E. Cowles on Mar. 3, 1936 discloses a spherical projectile for a toy. Cowless teaches a construction of a spherical projectile having an opening wherein a paper cap may be placed for explosive detonation. The cap provides the noise-making capability of the apparatus. The Cowles disclosure describes a substantially spherical object which is attached to a string for throwing. The ball has a hollow section therein wherein a hammer is disposed. The hammer is forced onto the paper cap when the ball is dropped, thereby providing the explosive noise desirable for a child's toy. The present invention is not a toy. Nor is it designed specifically for harmless amusement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,711 issued to K. E. Vaughn on Mar. 12, 1957 discloses a mechanical gun and projectile for the training of dogs. The gun is substantially a rifle in appearance. The gun incorporates a spring through its barrel for the forceful projection of a substantially spherical projectile. The projectile is ball-shaped with a hollow center portion for mounting on the rigle barrel. The surface of the projectile is studded with a plurality of spike-like protrusions. The gun fires the projectile and simultaneously produces a loud noise simulative of a gun being fired. The projectile is designed so that a dog may be trained to retrieve hunted game birds. The spikes on the projectile are included to train the dog not to chew on the fowl retrieved. Due to the unique nature of the present invention as it relates to the hunting and killing of animals, the Vaughn invention does not particularly apply.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,016 issued to J. Hershkowitz of Jul. 31, 1973 discloses a spherical projectile comprised substantially of a resilient material embedded with metallic particles. The projectile is designed so that it may be fired from a flattened state. Upon exiting the firing apparatus, the flattened sphere resumes its spherical shape. The Hershkowitz invention is designed specifically to be fired at a high velocity at objects in space. The projectile is intended to destroy selected targets such as satellites. The construction of this invention is specifically focused upon the compressible character of the projectile. As the present invention is not compressible, it does not provide a preclusive effect on the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,303 issued to P. E. Sweeney on Feb. 12, 1974 discloses a spherical projectile which may be used as a personnel deterrent in situations such as riots. The spherical projectile incorporates a series of indentations cut into its surface to facilitate rupture on impact with a human target. The projectile may be filled with liquid to increase its detterent effect. The projectile is designed specifically not to injure the target at which it is fired. As a result, it differs from the present invention which is designed specifically for an injurious effect.
The present invention incorporates a plurality of blades disposed on the surface of a spherical body. The bades are interlocked so that they are not dislodged upon impact with a substantially solid target. The blades are also designed so that they may be removed and replaced should they become dulled throug use. Alternatively, the blades and projectile may be formed as a single monolithic unit. The present invention offers a unique and novel approach to the construction of projectiles specifically designed for the hunting of game and other wild animals.